Walker: Voice of the Vale Authorities
by Smaugtheterrible
Summary: Walker, voice of the Vale Authorities stumbles across a little reaper named Ruby Rose as she kicks ass and take names. He then discovers that he's being committed to Beacon Academy as close protection too Ruby Rose, and Pyrrha Nikos.


I strode through downtown Vale late at night, my job often demanded me but this time praise Oum, I had clocked out of work and the rest of the night and the entirety of tomorrow were personal days. Tonight it was a simple errand to go get for fire dust for my umbrella that was both blade and gun fore fire dust at my favorite dust shop, and one of the only dust shops open this late at night, 'From Dust Till Dawn.'

I stopped as a man in a cheap black suit and red tie was launched out of one of the shops glass windows. On top of the thug in the suit was a little girl with a black and red skirt, and the biggest damn scythe Id ever seen. I observed the situation as three more thugs in the same cheap suits charged the girl. What followed was one of the most one sided and and brutal, yet bloodless beatdowns Id ever had the pleasure of witnessing.

Each of the thugs was were utterly beaten by a single little girl and her gigantic red gun scythe.

I sighed and shook my head, Immature teenagers and their ridiculously complicated mechashift weapons. I swear their compensating for something. I glared as I recognized Roman Torchwick as he walked out and sighed as he looked at his fallen goons.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." And ground out his cigar on the ground.

I sighed as I realized as it was time to step in.

"Hello Roman."

The gingers eyes widened as he turned to see me.

"Walker, old buddy old pall, old-"

At my raised eyebrow he hastily amended.

"- Guy who doesn't want to kill me outright unlike 90% of the authorities of Vale, by the way, nice suit, is it new?"

The little reaper girl watched us with a dumbfounded expression on her face but wary expression on her face as I picked some nonexistent lint of the sleeve of my pinstriped, charcoal grey, dust-infused suit.

"In fact, it _is_ new. Thank you for noticing, I decided to wear it to celebrate my first day off in more then a year."

Roman winced at my cheery tone as he started backing away.

"How about, I leave the dust, and you just continue to enjoy you time off?"

The smile that grew across my face at Romans offer was probably not exactly a smile. It was more an aggressive baring of teeth.

"How about if you leave the dust, I give you thirty seconds to run if you leave the dust, before I make you eat a round from your own weapon."

Roman paled further and shouted over his shoulder as he turned to run.

"That sounds fair. Gottagobye!"

And with out further ado, Roman sprinted for the nearest rooftop. As the little reaper looked at me in horror for letting him go, I just shrugged and said.

"I didn't say you _couldn't_ go after him."

The girl nodded and turned to the old shopkeeper.

"You okay if I go after him?"

The old man nodded and she was off in a blur of rose petals. I tuned to the old man.

"Hey, can I get another fire crystal for my umbrella?"

He nodded hesitantly and we went inside.

As I paid for my purchase I heard the distinctive sound of a bullhead followed by several explosions. The shopkeeper looked at me while I was paying as if to say, _shouldn't you do something about that?_

I shrugged.

"Im sure they have it well in hand."

I sheepishly ignored the next explosion and set of gunshots.

My scroll beeped as I pocketed the fire crystal. I sighed as I pulled out the scroll and read the message. It was from the Authorities, my bosses, the ultimate decision making body in Vale, a group of the most influential and rich men and women, with the ability to call in reinforcements from all other kingdoms and hunter branches. In short, they could completely fuck over.

Report to Downtown Vale.

Oversee Goodwitches and Ozpins offer.

I took of my cap and scratched my hair furiously as I sent back an affirmative.

 _Time skip_

I sat in the corner of a vale interrogation room, leaning against the wall, with my cap covering my face. As Glynda finished rant with a,

"If it were up to me you'd be sent home with a pat on the back."

I snorted as Goodwitch paused for dramatic effect.

"And a slap on the wrist."

I snarled as Glynda bullied the poor girl. I sat my cap on my knee as I spoke.

"Except its not at all up to you, is it?"

Glynda and the girl who's file said her name was Ruby Rose, both turned to me, Ruby looking like she was about to cry but saw the light at the end of the tunnel. Goodwitch just looked at me like she wanted to beat me to death with her riding crop. I gestured at Glynda with the hand that wasn't holding onto my cap as I spoke.

"Miss Rose, Glynda here is a teacher at Beacon Academy, she has no power over yours, or really anybody else's legal matters."

I then gestured at myself as I continued speaking.

"My name is Walker. I am the voice of the Authorities of Vale in this, and many other matters. I am here to assure you Miss Rose, that the Vale Council of Authorities has no intention of holding you responsible for damages."

Ruby breathed out a sigh of relief as Ozpin entered the room with a tray of cookies and his trademark cup of coffee, setting down the platter of cookies as he leaned in.

"Ruby Rose… You have silver eyes…"

"Headmaster Ozpin… You are a pervert."

Ozpin's eye twitched as Ruby frantically stifled her giggles. Ozpin turned to look at me with a gimlet eye before nodding his head.

"Walker."

I nodded back.

"Pinny."

Ozpin's eye twitch again. I swore to myself as he turned back to Ruby, one day, I will get him to do more then just have an eye twitch.

Behind Ozpin Glynda looked like she was about to burst a blood vessel as she held up a video of Ruby fighting. Ozpin turned back to Ruby and asked.

"Where did you learn to do this?"

Ruby, still not totally sure wether or not she was in trouble, tentatively answered.

"Signal Academy…"

I scoffed at Ozpin's tone of false incredulity. Ruby shote me a curious look and Goodwitch just looked like she wanted to shoot me, irregardless, Ozpin shouldered on.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

Ruby, a little proud of herself continued speaking.

"Well one teacher in particular."

Ozpin put down the platter of cookies in front of Ruby, leaning towards her I stage whispered loud enough for Ozpin and Glynda to her me.

"Remember what your parents said about taking cookies from strangers?"

Ruby looked at me in confusion before understanding dawned on her face and she carefully pushed the cookies away from herself as she looked at the cookies on the platter in horror. I chuckled as I leaned away and turned to address Ozpin.

"While its fun revealing you for the stylish but pervy wizard that you are can we get down to business so I can leave?"

Ozpin's eye twitched multiple times as Goodwitch growled while basically fondling her riding crop. Damn that chick has issues. Ozpin nodded once before turning to Ruby.

"Do you know who I am?"

Ruby nodded shyly.

"Your headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy."

Ozpin nodded.

"Hello. How would you like to come to Beacon this year?"

Ruby's eyes grew big.

"I would love that more then anything else in the world."

I nodded and stood up, but before I could speak, my scroll rag.

"Huh, that weird."

I answered and the immediately heard the voice of the Authorities on the other end of the line.

"Wha? Your Kidding?!"

The Authorities spoke again as Ozpin starts grinning at me.

"Neither of them need that! I know the bronze one certainly wont and the red one just kicked ass!"

The Authorities voice clarified.

"But I don't need that, I really don't."

The Authorities sounded sympathetic

"Fine, but I get a few concessions and get to set a few conditions."

The authorities agreed without hesitation, which meant that they already new that I was going to demand some concessions.

Shit. Ozpin got them to agree to this.

I turned to Opine and snarled.

"You knew that was going to happen didn't you?"

Ozpin, trying to stifle a laugh nodded. I sighed, ruffled my hair, which was starting to show its un-dyed roots, and sighed again before I spoke.

"I have a few conditions. First, I will be enrolled under my title as Walker. Second, I will be allowed to keep my umbrella on me at all times. And third, I get wear my suits instead of the school uniform."

Ozpin agreed immediately.

"Very well, welcome miss Rose and Walker to Beacon Academy."

 _Authors Note_

New story posted. Changing up the writing style a little to see how it goes, sorry if the first person of writing style. Credit for the Walker ability and general character idea goes to Simon R. Green's nightside series.

Next up on the update list for me and my fellows on the page will be The Tale of Ignacio The First.

As always R&R in a constructive fashion please.


End file.
